


Did the Trick

by squishymorvok (aretia)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Chubby Kink, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Platonic Relationships, Roommates, Stuffing, Trick or Treating, Weight Gain, chubby keith, mentions of Pokemon Go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 01:50:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12595400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aretia/pseuds/squishymorvok
Summary: Keith bails on plans to go trick-or-treating with Lance and Hunk, but he ends up getting the most treats just by staying at home.





	Did the Trick

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm a day too late, but this was inspired by events that happened to me on Halloween itself, so

“Keith! Are you ready?” Lance called, emerging from his and Hunk’s room in his Blanche costume of a tight vest and leggings, blue lab coat, and white wig.

“Yep,” Keith responded. “We’re leaving for the party now? It’s not even dark out.”

“We have to. We’ve got a whole route planned,” Lance said, producing a map with red lines drawn on it. “Drive to the richest part of town. Circle the entire neighborhood once, change costumes and go back a second time. Three hours of walking, and hopefully,” he held up a jumbo-sized grocery bag, “a shitload of candy.”

“No way,” Keith said. “I am _not_ going trick-or-treating.”

“What?! Why not?!” Lance squawked incredulously.

“It’s embarrassing. I can’t be twenty-two and in college and still going trick-or-treating,” Keith groaned. 

“Are you kidding me?” Lance said. “That’s the best time to do it. No parents to tell us when to be home and to use our manners. Besides, for the record, _I’m_ only twenty.”

“You sound like you’re twelve,” Keith retorted. “You can go if you want, but I’m not going.” 

“We can’t go without you! You’re our Candela!” The trio were dressed as the Pokemon Go team leaders. At least Lance and Hunk got androgynous outfits, while they made Keith wear a fitted dress and tights. As if he wouldn’t be embarrassed to go out in that even if it wasn’t to scam strangers for candy. Hunk had finished getting ready and stepped out of the bedroom in his Spark costume, black leather jacket and pants and orange hoodie. “Right, Hunk?” Lance said.

“Lance, if he doesn’t want to go, he doesn’t have to go,” Hunk whispered.

“You both look great even without me,” Keith interjected. “And _thank you,_ Hunk.” 

Lance’s shoulders sagged dramatically. “Keith… Come on… _Free candy._ ” 

The sing-song way he said it made Keith bristle. He knew he had an insatiable sweet tooth and had put on some weight since coming to college. That didn’t mean he was willing to sink so low as to go trick-or-treating as an adult to satisfy his cravings.

“It’ll all go on sale tomorrow at the stores. That’s practically free anyway,” Keith sulked. 

Lance sighed. “Whatever. You can just stay home and hand out candy to the kids like an old fart,” he said, every word dripping with sarcasm. He pointed to the kitchen counter by the door, where there was an overflowing grocery bag of candy. 

Hunk decided to play mediator again, patting Lance on the shoulder. “Come on, let’s go,” he said. “Bye, Keith! Have fun!”

“You too,” Keith said, sending them off with a wave and a weak smile as they walked out the door. 

~

Hunk had bought way too much candy. This was a college apartment neighborhood. Keith doubted that there were any kids around trick-or-treating at all, and he was sure they wouldn’t bother to walk up to the third floor landing of a building that wasn’t even decorated for Halloween. Still, he had to be prepared. He ripped open each bag of candy and poured a few of each into a bowl so that there would be a variety for the kids to choose from. He sat dutifully at the counter on one of the kitchen stools, working on some homework on his laptop.

Half an hour after sunset, not a single trick-or-treater had shown up. If the crowd was this light, it surely wouldn’t hurt to sneak a few of the candies. He wouldn’t need all of them anyway. He unwrapped a fun-size Milky Way and tossed it into his mouth. He chewed it and swallowed it in one bite. It wasn’t long before he missed the taste of it, and grabbed another. This time he tried to savor it, biting into it and letting the chocolate melt in his mouth before he ate the other half. That didn’t help. In a few minutes, he was reaching for a third.

~

It had been almost four hours. Lance and Hunk were supposed to be back by now. They must have been partying or getting a second dinner, because trick-or-treating had to be over for the night. Not a single kid had shown up at Keith’s door. He had managed to finish his assignment due at midnight and turn it in a couple of hours early, with all the peace and quiet he got from his roommates being out. 

He closed the lid of his laptop, and only then did he survey the damage. Three empty candy bags were strewn around the kitchen counter. He’d even gone through most of what was in the bowl. Keith was astonished. Had he really eaten all of that?

His hand giving a light squeeze to his stuffed belly confirmed that yes, he had. 

He also noticed for the first time that night how uncomfortable his damn costume was. The buttons on the waist of the white coat strained over his belly, and the fabric gapped in between them. He could feel the top of his belly bulging out of the tights and rolling them down, while his lower gut was still squeezed unbearably tight. He leaned back in the stool to try to relieve some of the pressure in his stomach—and felt one of the buttons burst off of his coat. That was it. He had to change. Before Lance and Hunk got back and saw him like this. He shoved the candy wrappers into the trash can, then fled to his room, already blushing.

He peeled off his tight costume and pulled on his pajama sweatpants and a t-shirt. Even the loose shirt showed how round his belly was underneath it. It was just too short to cover him, and revealed a sliver of skin where his stomach stuck out over the waistband of his pants. He accidentally stuffed himself more often than he would like to admit, but it had been a long time since he’d done it to this degree. 

Keith flopped down on his bed, lifted his shirt, and started rubbing his aching stomach.

~

“Kee-eeith! We’re hoo-oome!” Lance called in a voice that Keith was sure could wake the whole neighborhood. He pushed himself onto his feet, cradling the bottom of his belly in his hands, and staggered out into the common room. 

“Look at this haul,” Lance said, hefting a heavy looking bag of candy. He wasn’t able to get it up onto the counter, so he placed it on the coffee table in the common room. Hunk dropped his next to it and then sat down on the couch.

“And now for what will probably be the biggest part of our haul… the leftovers,” Lance said with a flourish, striding into the kitchen. He peeked inside the grocery bag on the counter and found that it was empty. “Huh? Keith, did you get, like, a whole bus-load of trick-or-treaters?”

Keith blushed. He didn’t want to admit that he’d eaten it all by himself. Lance had given him a way out, implausible though it were, and he took it. “Y-yeah,” he stammered.

“Alright. Good thing we had all that extra candy.” Lance seemed ready to believe it, except that he had a lollipop from his own stash in his hand. When he unwrapped it, and opened the trash can to throw it away, he saw that it was overflowing with candy wrappers. 

Lance looked up and raised an eyebrow. “Keith?” he said, drawing it out. “Did you eat all the candy by yourself?”

Keith’s face was burning up. He pressed his hand to it to hide himself. “Yeah. I did. I’m sorry—”

In an instant, Lance was next to him and his hand was on his shoulder. “Don’t apologize. It happens,” he said. “You’re supposed to indulge a little on Halloween.”

“I bought way too much candy anyway,” Hunk chimed in from the living room. 

“Stop worrying about it. It’s fine,” Lance insisted. He patted Keith’s shoulder again. Then, he rubbed his hand over Keith’s belly. 

Keith let out a startled squeak. He clasped his arms over his belly protectively. Meanwhile, Lance sauntered off to the living room and sat down next to Hunk as if nothing had happened. As if he hadn’t just done the weirdest thing ever.

Keith dashed back to his room. 

~

Keith couldn’t fall asleep. He was still on a sugar high from eating what should’ve been a month’s supply of candy. The apartment was quiet again, so he figured that Lance and Hunk had gone to sleep. He wandered out to the living room.

Keith lay down on the couch and flicked on the TV to some cheap horror film. He was distracted by the mountain of candy on the coffee table in front of the TV. Lance and Hunk had certainly accomplished their goal of amassing a shitload of candy. What did they expect to do with all of it? 

He absentmindedly grabbed a candy bar off the pile, sure that they wouldn’t miss it.

~

Keith woke up on the couch the next morning to several new things. His belly softer, and drooping out of his shirt even more than it had before. The mound of candy significantly smaller than his last lucid memory of it, and another overflowing trash can beside him. And Lance standing across the room, shooting daggers into him with his eyes. 

“Keith!” he roared. “You fucking asshole! You didn’t even want to go trick-or-treating with us last night, and then you ate all of our candy?!”

“You were fine when I ate the bags of candy last night,” Keith said, sitting up drowsily.

“That’s different! That’s leftover candy! This is the candy that we earned!” Lance fumed.

Keith waved his hands frantically. “Okay, I’ll replace it—”

“You can’t replace it! You can’t replace all the hard work we did!” Lance wailed, sinking to his knees.

“Yeah, plus I don’t remember what all was in there,” Keith murmured.

“Actually, we made a list while we were trading last night,” Hunk said, pointing to a sheet of paper on the table. Keith picked it up. It was an inventory of all of the hundred or so pieces of candy, a few dozen of which Keith had just consumed.

Keith shook his head. “You two are such children,” he said, laughing. 

“Now you can use those day-after-Halloween sales you were talking about,” Hunk said with a shit-eating grin.

“Ha-ha,” Keith said flatly. He stood up and made his way to his room to get dressed. As he was passing by, Hunk poked him in the stomach.

Was that just their thing now? He kind of hoped it would be.


End file.
